icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4284850-20111105222026/@comment-4505151-20111106023432
@Godlovesusall Dude, grow up. You're annoying everyone with your delusional Creddie opinions. Just stop. And no. For the record, you're the one whose wrong, ok? ;) Whenever Freddie made some pathetic attempt to hit on Carly, even Carly herself took it as a joke. Even she was amused by it. The laugh tracks played every time Freddie made a move on Carly. "You just want to be friends and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." What happens next? Oh right. The laugh track. You know that thing that's supposed to let the audience know that whatever was being said was meant to be considered a joke? ;) As for Carly being Freddie's first love, I believe it said so much that he was willing to risk his life to save hers, that he acted on first instinct the moment that he saw she was in danger. He definitely loves her, but I'm not convinced that it proved that she is his first love. I just don't see why people think you have to be in love to save a friend. I honestly truly believe he would've done the same for Sam in a heartbeat had she been in that situation, even though his romantic feelings for her hadn't been established at that point. He had loved Sam as a friend also. He would not have just stood there and watched Sam get crushed by the taco truck. He loves her and wants the best for her. iReunite with Missy proved that he would put her needs before his. If he saw that she was in danger, he wouldn't have hesitated to push her out of the way. Freddie is very protective and selfless when it comes to those he cares about. Freddie loves Carly, but that doesn't mean he ever really loved her, not the way he loves Sam. :) He is in love with Sam. We saw it in his eyes. They were broken up yet he just knew that he wouldn't be able to stand the pain of Sam not being aware of his feelings for her. As soon as she turned to walk, he stopped her. Why? Because he was in love with her and she had to know it. If the I love you exchange played out differently, I agree with others who have suggested that it could be considered platonic. Sam could have brushed it off with a smirk, a scoff, and a light punch on the shoulder, saying something like"I love you too Freddork." A smile and a light punch coming from Sam would've been similar to Carly ending the break up with a "I love you as a friend" kiss on the cheek. It would've convinced me that they loved each other as friends. But she didn't do that. She looked into his eyes with a sincere genuine smile and responded "I love you too." Nothing more, nothing less. They are in love with each other. Sam and Freddie don't want to be just friends. They love each other. But after all the conflicts they were forced to overcome over the course of their relationship, they feel like they're trying too hard. They're trying way too hard to force the relationship into something its not, and they realize that. They want to wait a while so when(not if :p) they reconcile, they'll come back stronger then ever. They love each other so much that they want to wait until they can do their relationship right. I find it ridiculous that people are claiming that 2 people that are in love with each other wouldn't break up. It's a sad argument in my opinion. Sam and Freddie are in love with each other, but they're feeling like all odds are against them. It made sense for them to feel the way they did after all the obstacles they were forced to overcome over the course of their relationship. They probably took it to mean that they were trying to force a relationship that wasn't meant to be. They were trying to be something they weren't, and they both realized that. They weren't thinking about how all the conflicts they were able to resolve actually proved just how strong their relationship was. They're in love, they just feel like they both have some growing up to do. They love each other so much that they decided they should be strong and let each other go now before they grew to resent each other later. That doesn't mean they love each other any less though. If anything, it proves they love each other more. They love each other enough to let go no matter how much pain and heart break it brings them. It was evident in the way they spoke and the look in their eyes that the break up was killing them slowly. "So...did we just break up?" "Looks like it." "..Oh well." And at that moment, Freddie stopped her. He knew that this was his last chance to tell her how he really felt. He was in love with her and she had to be aware of that. Freddie and Sam love each other. Their hearts belong to one another. It's sad some people can't see that. :P And Freddie is obviously over Carly. He found real love and happiness in the most unexpected person. He realized he'd been searching in all the wrong places. The girl he really loved was always right in front of him, waiting for him to realize that Carly was nothing more than a perfect fantasy dream girl he created. Someone he put high on a pedestal. Sam, on the other hand, is his perfectly imperfect reality that he couldn't imagine his life without. Freddie got his happy ending, he just realized it was with the girl he never allowed himself to consider potential girlfriend material. Now he's happy. Freddie no longer ships Creddie. He's a Seddie lover. ;) So I can't see Creddie happening at all really. :) If you want to keep hope, go for it. :) But just because you want to believe something is true, doesn't make it so. Let's try not to remain oblivious to logic and facts, ok? ;) And Freddie doesn't love Carly. He loves Sam. Its a fact. :)